


Один из нас

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Даже сквозь сон она уловила его близость, и он почувствовал, что Китти улыбается.





	Один из нас

  Сначала в её глазах была умоляющая надежда, постепенно на смену пришла тоска, потом появилось смирение и, наконец, полная отрешённость. Обезвоживание окончательно иссушило тело, и Уолтер понимал, что ей осталось очень, очень недолго. Как же он себя ненавидел, как же проклинал!

  И как был рад, когда проснулся в холодном поту и осознал, что всё ему просто привиделось в кошмаре.

  Китти спала рядом, глубоко и ровно дыша. В темноте Уолтер не мог хорошенько разглядеть жену, но ему это и не требовалось. Каждую черточку её образа он знал наизусть, он бы сумел увидеть Китти даже с закрытыми глазами.

  Она лежала на боку, короткие вьющиеся волосы частично закрывали лицо, оставляя совершенно неприкрытой шею; из-под одеяла выглядывало обнажённое плечико.

  Ночью многое кажется серьёзнее и мрачнее, чем днём. Наверное, поэтому Уолтера вдруг одолело смутное, тяжёлое предчувствие. Планируя поездку сюда, он допускал, что назад могут не вернуться они оба, однако скорее был уверен, что умрёт только один из них; и Уолтер сам не знал, честно не знал, кому больше желал смерти – себе или Китти.

  Сейчас всё изменилось. Сейчас он хотел жить, как никогда раньше. Но ещё сильнее хотел, чтоб жила она. «Если обязательно должен умереть один из нас, - подумал Уолтер, придвигаясь к жене и осторожно обнимая её, - пусть это буду я».

  Даже сквозь сон она уловила его близость, и он почувствовал, что Китти улыбается.

  - Уолтер… - Хрупкая ладошка скользнула по предплечью бактериолога и остановилась на его кисти. Их пальцы сплелись. Китти не проснулась, лишь выглянула ненадолго в реальность из пограничного полузабытья. – Уже пора вставать?..

  - Нет-нет, - он нежно поцеловал Китти в висок и опять ощутил её улыбку. – До утра ещё далеко. Спи.

 

_Конец_

_(25 октября 2017 г.)_


End file.
